Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush head for an electrically driven toothbrush. Such a brush head is commonly sold as a component of an attachment part which can be connected to a handpiece of the electrically driven toothbrush that commonly accommodates the drive in itself. The attachment part is an expendable item and made from plastic material. The attachment part usually comprises a sleeve member which is penetrated by a drive shaft that can be connected to a drive shaft of the handpiece. Disposed at the free end of the sleeve member is commonly the brush head according to the present invention.
Description of Related Art
Cleaning elements for the oral cavity are generally subject to the demand of having them be designed very compact and in space-saving manner since the space in the oral cavity is limited, where cleaning buccal tooth surfaces is difficult anyway due to the cheek being in the immediate vicinity.
There are various options for attaching bristle bundles, which are usually used for tooth cleaning, to a bristle carrier. The Inmold Method, in which a thickening is formed on the bristle bundle and sealed with liquid plastic material which forms the bristle carrier or at least a part thereof, allows the production of brushes which are relatively small in height. Height within the meaning of the present invention is there understood to be the extension substantially parallel to the filaments of the bristle bundles.
Technical plastic materials are generally not suitable for the Inmold Method due to their high viscosity under processing conditions. However, such technical plastic materials are commonly used to form a stud of the brush head which interacts with the shaft of the attachment part in order to impart the rotational or pivotal motion of the brush head during cleaning.